Jokul Frosti Reborn
by Slightly Disturbed Cookie Girl
Summary: What if Jack was hiding something huge from the guardians? What if Jack snapped in a fight with Bunny and he released the true jack Frost know to everyone as Jokul Frosti who kills anyone for just giving him a bad look. Death will surely fall to many because of Bunny. Will the guardians be able to stop Jokul who only can be stopped by Jack Frost? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Disappearance of a certain guardian

It was a normal guardian meeting. By that, I mean, Jack and Bunny arguing as usual, Tooth giving her fairies instructions for getting the teeth that night, Sandman giving the children dreams from the pole and North telling the yetis to paint the toys a different colour because he didn't like it.

But today seemed different in a way. It seemed that Jack and Bunnys argument was reaching a whole new level.

"You never laugh at my pranks!"

"That's because they're not funny!"

"Why would I do them if I didn't think they were funny?!"

"Cause yer don't give a damn bout the rest of us and how we feel!"

These words obviously hurt Jack . The other guardians didn't think they'd be able to forget the look on his face but bunny continued, oblivious to Jacks change in emotions.

"Yer don't belong with us Frostbite! We knew that since the day MiM chose you as a guardian! Yer don't care about the kids! All you do is care about yerself, not giving a damn about anybody else!"

Suddenly bunny knew he had went too far. He was about to speak, to apologise for his stupidity but Jack pulled his hood up, as he always did when he was upset.

"This is what you all think isn't it? That I'm a waste of space that I don't belong." His voice was barley above a whisper but they all heard. The voice was small and hurt. He continued though,

"I thought I had finally found a family, people to look after and care for me after 300 years, but no. Looks like I've been lied to all along." You could hear the venom starting to drip from his words.

"I knew this would happen, I knew it!" Anger was boiling up inside him. This is what they were going to do, use him to defeat pitch then cast him away!

Without warning, the guardians felt a dark presence in the room. They looked around and when their eyes landed on Jack, they saw that his eyes had widened in fright. There was a sudden wind in the room as Jack was whisked though the window and disappeared from sight.

**AN: Again, this seems rubbish but I guess that I tried to put my thoughts onto paper (paper? Is it like fanfic document or whatever) too quick but I have updated it. For those who want to know, I will include the avengers in this. Somebody told me that my characters are a bit OOC but I can't help it. I'm thinking of doing a black butler fanfic but I don't have any idea what to do... Ideas anyone? Well, see you in the next chapter! (Hopefully...)**


	2. Jacks true self

No-ones Pov

"No, no, no! This can't be happening! Not after '68!" Jack yelled as he landed in the Antarctic. Now if somebody saw Jack at that moment, they would see a boy talking to himself but the truth is that there was a real voice inside the boys head. It sounded a bit like his but darker, the voice said "But Jack, you knew this day would come. You knew that I'm too strong to be beaten by a measly blizzard!"

"I know that, but I hoped you would come back for another century or so, Jokul!" Jack replied to the voice, which was called Jokul. Jokul just started laughing. "You think that I wouldn't be recharged for a century?" He started laughing again. "How gullible are you Frost? You can't hide in the shadows anymore! You cannot hide your true self, you cannot hide that you are not from Earth! You may have consealed your form for 46 years but you cannot hide it any longer! The spell has worn off! You cannot hide your true Jotun heratige, you cannot hide that you are the prince of the Jotuns!"

Guardians POV

They watched as Jack flew at break-neck speed through the window (which it probably was but spirits aren't as sensitive to bone breaks as humans). Bunny, as always, broke the silence. "What the bloody hell was that?" The other three could do nothing but shake their heads for Bunny had spoken the very question they were all thinking.

A few minutes later, North spoke up,"Ve should go after him, yes?"

"I don't know mate, I just don't know." Bunny replied.

"To the sleigh!" North said, a bit more cheery than before.

"I'm okay mate, I've got my tunnels." Bunny said, feeling a bit queasy at the thought of the sleigh.

"Aster is right, we should split up to find him!" Tooth said determinedly.

While they were discussing that, Sandy was frantically trying to get their attention and ended up resorting to the good old shaking of the elf head. "Vhat is it Sandy?" North asked. An arrow of dreamsand pointed to the window where moonlight streamed through. "Sandy, you should've said something!" North said,"MiM, vhat is it?" North asked.

"Yeah mate, what's going on?" Said a puzzled Aster.

Suddenly, the floor parted and a short, wooden pillar rose out of it with a glass ball located in the center.

"Is this a new guardian? Why so quick?" Tooth questioned As moonlight shone into the ball, it took the shape of a figure, of a person. That person made the guardians gasp in shock. They all knew who the person was, but why did MiM want to tell them about the person now? For the person, which has also talked to them on occasion was... Prince Loki Laufeyson.

**A.N: CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry this took ages but here it is, finally! So sorry it's short but I thought you guys deserved at least something now. Anyway, hope you like! Flames keep me warm at night! (It also makes me overheat at times!)**


End file.
